


Illogical

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spock/Uhura Break Up, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Spock broke up with Nyota.





	Illogical

Spock shook his head as he left Nyota’s quarters. He ignored the sounds of her sobs as soon as he left. He walked to his own quarters. He undressed, sighing. An unprecedented display of emotion. But the illogic he had displayed needed emotion.

 

To reject a prospective mate for one who had expressed no interest. To reject a mate that could offer him children for one who would not willingly satiate his Pon Farr. 

 

That level of illogic would have his father pulling out his hair. 

 

Spock didn’t regret his actions in the slightest. Jim was worth it. 

  
How illogical.


End file.
